Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively with an internal combustion engine. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain for an electrified vehicle can include a high-voltage battery pack having battery cells that store electric power for powering the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle.
The battery pack can be secured to an underbody, or another area, of an electrified vehicle. Different electrified vehicles can have different packaging envelopes available to accommodate a battery pack.